


Welcome Home

by Shadow_crawler



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor mating cycle mention?, Shower Sex, for now, name kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_crawler/pseuds/Shadow_crawler
Summary: John’s been gone on a mission for way too long and Todd is more than happy to show John how much he was missed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna post this on my birthday but here I am four days later
> 
> Todd discovers a name kink

As soon as the door open, John was grabbed by the collar and pulled inside. He squeaked and swatted for the door control but Todd had already gotten it and was pulling him for the bed. He shoved John down and was on him in a second, kissing him hard as he crawled over him.

John spread his legs on instinct, letting Todd settle between his hips, and kissed him back. He wrapped his fingers in Todd’s hair, missing the silky smoothness of it.

Todd broke off, panting almost heavier than John, and fumbled with both their pants. His pupils were blown wide and he was clumsier than normal. John laughed, “Miss me?”

“It’s been a month and a half, Sheppard.” Todd said, growling when his hand slipped on John’s fly again. John put his hand over Todd’s and undid it for him.

“Yea, and you’re usually not this desperate.”

Todd pulled out both their dicks, stroking them together in one hand and leaned forward to kiss him again. “I believe my week is approaching.”

John gasped as Todd’s thumb flipped over his head. “So hasn’t started yet?”

“I don’t believe so.” Todd removed his hand in favor of just grinding down on John, rubbing their cocks together with every thrust. John wasn’t going to complain.

He grabbed Todd’s shoulders and pulled him closer. Todd kissed him again then dipped lower to renew his faded marks on John’s neck. John just laid back and let everything wash over him. He’d just gotten back from his mission, only been able to debrief before this and had kind of been looking forward to taking his boots off and showering. Of course, this was always a nice pit stop.

Todd’s hips jerked and both men moaned. “Yes, babe, just like that.” John breathed.

Todd pried one of John’s hands from his shoulder and laced their fingers together. He ground down again and whined into John’s neck, “John, please.”

That was a new noise. And it went straight to John’s dick. “Baby, don’t say my name like that, I’m gonna come too early.”

“John.” Todd moaned, drawing out the name. It reverberated through his chest and, therefore, through John’s as well.

“Stop, I’m too close.” John panted. “Babe, you gotta slow down, please.”

Todd thrust harder, grinding down and rubbing them together so nicely, and when he groaned again, nipping at John’s jaw, John was finally thrown over the edge. He painted Todd’s and his shirts and Todd only took that as encouragement to move faster. John wiggled from overstimulation, whimpering worse than Todd had earlier, but it didn’t last long before Todd was coming as well.

He collapsed on John, purring deeply, and still hadn’t let go of John’s hand. John tried not to think too hard that this shirt was probably ruined, he liked this shirt, and now here he was crushed under a wraith covered in spunk. He was craving a shower even more.

John nudged Todd’s head, craned his own enough so he could whisper in his ear, “If you can manage to get up, we could shower together and you can properly show me how happy you are that I’m back.”

Todd moaned, not as needy as before but still enough to make John feel it. “I didn’t think humans had the stamina for that.”

“Like you said, it’s been a month and a half. I’ve got some time to make up for.”

That made Todd get up and he all but carried John to the bathroom and stripped him. John was still too wise to complain.


	2. Shower Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me I gotta summarize the chapters now?!
> 
> Uh uh uh
> 
> Fun times in the shower with your horny alien bf?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chaptered story go me now to figure out how THIS works

Atlantis showers were great. They adjusted to the perfect temperature, pressure never too hard or too soft, and it helped the water felt smooth.

This time, Todd didn’t give John much of a chance to enjoy the spray before pinning him back against the tile. He was hard again and his erection rubbed against John’s hip as they kissed. The tile behind John was cool but he didn’t have much room to flinch away from it. Todd’s hands, starting at his face, slowly went lower until they cupped his ass and John took the clue, lifting one leg and letting Todd pick him up.

John was just a little taller when Todd held him up and it felt odd to bend his neck down to kiss the wraith rather than up. It was almost a turn on, the illusion of being taller rather than dwarfed by height, muscle, and speed.

Todd’s skin was slick so John crossed his ankles behind his back, gripping his shoulders harder when Todd shifted him to one hand to fumble for one of the many strategically placed bottles. John rested his forehead against Todd’s, watching his long fingers open the bottle with one hand, coat said fingers, keeping them away from the spray of water, and close the bottle again.

John said lowly, “Babe, I thought we agreed your claws don’t go near my ass.”

Todd purred and kissed his nose. “I don’t remember that. And I want to show you how much I missed you.”

“Todd.” John said in a bit more warning tone, watching Todd’s hand disappear under him. “I’d rather not end up in the medic tonight.”

“Then hold still.”

John did just that as the first finger breached him. He was starting to go soft from the fear of being internally shredded but Todd seemed to know what he was doing. Todd grinned as John gasped when he added a second finger and soon three were scissoring in and out of him, opening John up.

Todd’s hand returned to under John’s leg and John was almost impressed Todd had managed to hold him up all this time with only one arm. And then he was being lowered and Todd was thrusting upward and his dick was entering him agonizingly slow.

John was fully hard again and at Todd’s full mercy as he set the pace. The most John could do was wiggle back and forth while Todd rolled his hips, lifting John up and down, filling him over and over. John let go of his death grip on Todd’s shoulders to wrap his hand around his own neglected dick and start pumping in time with Todd’s thrusts.

They’d just had a match earlier so it took John a little longer to build up but Todd seemed enthusiastic and eager to get him there, increasing his pace until he was pounding John into the wall. When John looked at Todd, his eyes were roaming his face, looking hungry, occasionally glancing down to where John was touching himself, but he didn’t say anything. The only indication he was feeling anything at all was the intensity of his thrusts, his panting, and the barest of racing heartbeat John could feel pressed against him.

Todd dove forward and kissed John, knocking his head back against the wall, not too hard, as he came. His claws dug into the bottoms of John’s legs and the kiss didn’t last long when Todd had to break off and suck in air. He shifted John to one arm again and his hand joined John’s around his dick, helping him jerk off until John was coming too.

They stood there breathing together until eventually Todd had to put John down. John leaned back against the wall, hands on Todd’s chest, letting himself bask in the afterglow a little longer. Todd only chuckled at this, running finger pads lightly down John’s skin and back up, tracing the faintest lines of muscle and bone.

John smiled crookedly up at him, “I know your verbal weak spot.”

“And what would that be, John Sheppard?” Todd purred back, matching his grin.

“Babe, you should know.”

Todd’s eyes narrowed slightly and his grin sharpened. “And you enjoy it when I moan your name.”

Just the thought was almost enough to make John’s dick twitch, if he hadn’t just had two orgasms in an hour. “Baby, don’t be like that.”

“Keep that up and we may need a third round.”

“I don’t think I’ll survive a third round.”

“Then stop speaking like that.”

“But your reaction is so enjoyable.”

“And I don’t need your dick to be ready to fuck you again.” Todd punctuated with a quick stroke down John’s cock.

John wrinkled his nose. He liked that thought a little too much and Todd knew it.


	3. RIP John’s Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate summarizing things, man. John’s too old for horny wraith.

John couldn’t help being a bit of tease when they got out of the shower, making a show of drying himself off with the towel and coyly not looking at Todd as he did so. That ended with Todd pulling him against the wall and kissing him fiercely then picking him up, still kissing him, and carrying John into the bedroom. John wrapped his legs around Todd’s waist and gripped his shoulders for dear life which meant Todd was already settled between his hips when he deposited John on the bed.

Todd all but fell onto the bed around John, catching himself before crushing him, and kissed him again. John didn’t know how he still had this much energy, they’d fucked twice in the past hour, yet here the wraith was, hard and leaking and rutting against John’s leg. Todd disappeared long enough to grab the lube and John took the opportunity to pull himself properly onto the bed and back against the wall.

Wasting no time, Todd was already dripping lube onto his fingers when he returned and John had only a second of fear for those claws in his ass before one was pushing in and he gasped into Todd’s mouth. Todd purred his approval, finally giving John’s bruised lips a break as he nipped down John’s jaw and to his neck. There was already a plethora of marks littering John’s skin but Todd didn’t seem to mind adding more.

He moved lower and added a second finger and John’s toes curled against the bed sheets. His dick still hadn’t reacted, and he doubted it will, but it wasn’t like the pleasure was lost on him. Todd’s fingers were long and agile, even if they were tipped in small knives so he had to be more careful, and Todd found John’s prostate quickly, rubbing over it again and again. John was a gasping, moaning mess before the third round of fun even began. Todd swirled his tongue around a nipple and added a third finger and John’s hands flew to his hair automatically. Todd latched on, sucked, and John almost curled over on him, gripping his head tighter.

Still nothing from lil Johnny.

…did he really just think that.

Todd stretched John open and curled against his prostate one more time before pulling his fingers out and sitting up. He pulled John’s hips towards him, which made him slide down the wall, and pushed in. Bent like this, John could see Todd’s face in excruciating detail and he loved it. He was the wraith version of flushed and he was open-mouth panting. His eyes switched from squeezed tightly shut and half-lidded and, when they were open, John could see his cat-like pupils blown wide, almost overtaking the yellow iris. Todd was making small noises again, chirps, chitters, and growls, different words in the Wraith language and John could never tell if the same noise was repeated or if it was just gibberish.

The ferocity somehow took John by surprise, even after the intensity of the build up, and he had to grab one of the weird Ancient wall decorations behind him to not fall over. Todd was gripping his hips hard, pulling John back to him with every thrust, and John swore there were going to be bruises and claw pricks afterwards. Todd tried pumping John’s dick a few times but when there was still no response, gave up and decided to run his hand up John’s stomach and chest instead.

He was still going hard and yet his face seemed curious as he felt up John’s body. John tried not to think of every other time a wraith had their hand like this on his chest right before plunging the feeding organ in and ripping life from him, and it helped Todd was using his left hand instead of his right to explore.

John glanced down, following the lines of tattoo and hard muscle to where Todd’s dick was plunging in and out of him and, damn, that should not be that hot. He’d have to remember that for later, all of this, for when Todd was gone and he needed satisfying. Todd grunting over him, lost, how his hips seemed to move involuntarily, the almost-gentle caress of Todd’s touch. John was sure the wraith would be sweating with exertion if wraith could sweat, John was starting to and he wasn’t doing anything but holding on for the ride.

It lasted longer than normal, another thing that shouldn’t have surprised John as much as it did considering it was their third round, but Todd curled over him, gritting his teeth, and came. His hips jerked and John helped by clenching down on his dick and wiggling a little bit, milking every bit he could. Todd sucked in air and the hand around his hip finally loosened. He splayed his fingers along the skin, a silent way of telling John to stop moving, and slowly bent forward until his forehead was on John’s shoulder.

“You ok, buddy?” John rasped. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was.

Todd just breathed for a minute and John thought he wasn’t going to answer until he said, “I believe my mating week started.”

John laughed. “Yea, I’d say so.” He let go of the wall to pet Todd’s hair, curling his hand around the back of Todd’s neck and into the tangled silkiness. Todd purred his appreciation.

“Are you ok?”

Smiling, John said, “Yea, great. Think you broke my dick before your week even began though.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Just means less hassle. I’ll be fine once we nap.”

Todd wrapped an arm around John’s back and pulled him the rest of the way until they were laying down. Todd was half on top of him, enough to be comfortable without crushing John, and kept his arm wrapped around John and his head on his shoulder. John replied by keeping his hand resting on Todd’s neck, which he seemed to enjoy. He could feel Todd’s deep purr better like this, resonating down his body, from chest to where their legs were tangled together.

Todd raised his head enough to kiss the side of John’s head next to his eye and whispered so quietly John almost missed it, “Sleep, my love,” and put his head back down.

John didn’t need much more prompting. He’d gone three rounds with a wraith right after getting back from a mission, albeit an easy one. Now his bed was soft and comfy and the warm rays of the sun were combating the natural cool temperature of the wraith on top of him. John fell asleep to deep purring and wrapped in the arms of the person he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I snorted at the lil Johnny part I forgot I wrote that in. John’s finally lost it when he starts referring to his own dick by a name.


End file.
